Me atrapó
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Adrien se entera de los sentimientos de Marinette


Me atrapó La muchacha mira con cautela a su presa. Viendo cada detalle, cada forma de atacar. Se acerca sigilosamente evitando que esta la descubra.  
-Esta vez no te me escapas.  
Mira con un tono de lujuria en sus ojos.  
"Hoy seras mío" piensa mientras frunce su seño al ver a una depredadora acercándose a su víctima.  
Retrocede un par de pasos y se escuende tras una pared.  
-Más te vale no tocarlo... el es mi víctima.  
Susurra para si sola mientras su kwami se asoma y la mira con reproche.  
-Tu sabes que esto no es correcto.  
Ignora a su compañera al ver que su presa sigue intacta después de haber estado en peligro.  
-¡Ahora o nunca!  
Sale corriendo sabiendo que el de seguro la vio por su impulso.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Era definitivo el sera sullo aunque lo tenga que secuestras y lavarle el cerebro hasta que sientan lo mismo o valla a la cárcel.  
-¡Por favor casate conmigo!  
Ya lo dijo, por fin se sintió ligera después de tanto tiempo.  
-¿Qué?  
Ve que el chico esta totalmente sonrojado y se da cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
-Este... yo...  
De tanta vergüenza que tubo al ver como todos los presentes miraban con asombro y algunos con burla (Chloe), salió corriendo del lugar lo más rapido posible dejando a un Adrien con el corazon en la boca auque eso último no lo noto.  
Llego a su casa y ni siquiera saludo a su madre quien le saludo alegremente, subió las escaleras sintiéndose cada vez más débil.  
-Esto es culpa de Alya...

.  
Adrien llego a su casa quien fue sorprendido por segunda vez en el día al ver a su padre.  
-Adrien, resulta que hoy tengo tiempo libre y...  
-Lo siento padre debo de hacer mucha tarea.  
Dijo corriendo dejando a un Gabriel Agres muy sorprendido.  
-Interesante.  
Sin más se dirigió adonde fue su hijo.  
Adrien dentro a su habitación sin importarle que su kwami se estuviese quejando por no haber recibido su tan amado queso durante todo el día.  
Se sento en su cama y se toco su pecho.  
-¿Por qué no deja de latir de esa forma? ¿Y por qué tengo tanto calor?  
Se preguntaba sin entender que le sucedía. Solo sabia que eso comenzó desde que su amiga dijo aquello.  
-El amor te atrapó.  
Vio que su padre se hacercaba a el sin saber cuando había dentrado.  
-¿Amor?  
Pregunto sin entender como era posible, el solo amaba a su Lady.  
Gabriel sonrió de costado y se sentó en una silla que había alado de la came de su hijo.  
"Creo que esto sera divertido" pensaba el hombre mientras miraba al joven que intentaba entender lo que pasaba.  
-Naturalmente mandaría a alguien más a que te hablé de esto pero ya que tengo algo de tiempo lo are yo.  
-¿A qué te refietes?  
-16 años, es algo tarde pero ya que. Es momento de que tengamos "la charla".  
Adrien miraba confundido a su padre hasta que entendió a que se refería.  
-Bromeas ¿verdad?  
-¿Cuándo e bromeado?  
Miro con espanto a su padre.  
-¿Tengo otra opción?  
Intento escapar sin exito.  
-No, ahora sientate y escucha.  
-¡Noooo!  
Fue lo último que se supo de Adrien Agres por el resto de la semana.

.  
Marinette se sentía algo culpable pues no había visto a su compañero durante toda la semana pasada.  
-Asepta los hechos amiga lo traumaste.  
Miro con furia a la morena que se sentaba a su lado.  
-Y dime tu ¡¿Quién me convenció de que hablará con el?!  
-Te dije que le hablaras no que le propusieras matrimonio.  
La chica estaba por protestar pero vio a Nino dentrando al salon con su amado.  
-¿Es enserio bro faltaste por una semana por tener esa dichosa "charla" con tu padre?  
-Tu no sabes lo detallista que fue, ¡incluso uso muñecos!  
Al recordar eso tembló intentando creer que todo fue solo una pesadilla.  
-Hola chicas.  
Dijo un sonriente Nino quien vio que su novia estaba de la misma forma que el.  
-Hola Adrien ¿Qué sorpresa fue no verte por una semana?  
Adrian miro a los morenos sabiendo que tramaban algo.  
-Yo me voy.  
Intento dar media vuelta pero vio a Kim e Ivan detras de el.  
-¿Qué sucede aqui?  
Miro con sierto miedo al notar que todos comenzaban a salir del salon con excepción de Marinette y el.  
-Tu padre habló con nosotros.  
Empezo Nino con seriedad fingida.  
-Y tu madre con migo.  
Continuó con malicia Alya mientras miraba a su amiga.  
-Y nosotros le dijimos que nos ariamos cargó de todo.  
Una vez más hablo el moreno.  
-Y finalmente convencimos a nuestros compañeros de ayudarnos con esto mientras que Lila distrae a Chloe y Sabrina.  
Decía Alya mientras salia con su novio y cerraba la puerta.

Una mirada.

Otra mirada.  
Y asi siguieron durante 2 horas hasta que ella desidio hablar.  
-Yo... lo siento.  
El la miro mientras ella bajaba la mirada.  
-Aún no...  
Ella levantó su vista para ver a su amigo rojo.  
-¿No me perdonaras?  
El dio un sonoro suspiró y prosiguió.  
-Aún es muy pronto para casarnos.  
La chica quedo paralizada en su lugar sin creer lo que escucho.  
La puerta del salon se abrió dando lugar a una mal humorada Chloe.  
-¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?  
Adrien tomo esa oportunidad y se fue corriendo del salon.  
-¡¿Qué le hiciste panadera?!  
Marinette no le dio atención a la chica solo se sento y miro al frente mientras su amiga dentraba.  
-¿Marinette estas bien?  
-Por favor llama al hospital, creo que mi corazón ya se paro.  
Adrien llego a su casa y de inmediato se fue a duchar.  
-El calor aumenta, el calor no cesa...  
Se decía a si mismo mientras intentaba volver a su color de piel natural.  
-Ya lo perdimos.  
Decía Gabriel al estar hollendo detrás de la puerta.  
Esa misma noche los héroes de París se reunieron en la torre Eiffel pensando en todo lo que pasaba ultimamente.  
-También tuviste una semana agitada ¿verdad gatito?  
El miro a la chica que se la veía sonreír como nunca.  
-Te he sido infiel.  
-¿Perdón?  
La heroína no entendía a lo que se referia el felino.  
-¿De qué estas hablando cat?  
Cat noir se arrodilló como si pidiera clemencia.  
-¡Yo he sido un mal gato por estar en brazos de otra dueña!  
La chica lo miro pensativamente por un rato y hablo.  
-¡Ok! Me rindo, definitivamente no te entiendo.  
-Es que me enamoré de alguien más.  
Ella sonríe al escuchar eso.  
-Eso no es malo cat.  
-¡Claro que lo es!  
El joven se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella que ni se inmutó.  
-Y segun tu ¿por qué es malo?  
-¡Por que te amo a ti y a Marinette pero no me puedo hacercar a ella sin pensar en sierta charla que tube con mi padre!  
La chica lo miro al escuchar su nombre y junto todas las piesas. Charla vergonzoso, vergüenza al estar con ella, eso significaba una sola cosa.  
-¿A...Adrien?  
Ok eso si que le sorprendio.  
-¡¿Marinette?!  
Al parecer el también la descubrió.  
Se apartaron poco a poco y se fueron por caminos distintos.  
-¿Todo este tiempo Adrien me a coqueteado?  
Decía la chica mientras se dirijia al hospital para que no se le pare el corazon.  
Mientras que Adrien solo atravesó la puerta de su casa y vio a su padre nuevamente.  
-¿Otra vez tan rojo? ¿Qué te dijo esa chica exactamente?  
-Primero que nos casemos y luego me sorprendio.  
-Parece que te atraparon... ¡espera! ¿casarse?  
Adrien dentro a su habitación y puso llave.  
-¡Valla! Al menos no la traicionaste.  
-Callate Plagg.  
-¿Qué yo solo digo?  
El joven se acosto y tapo su cara con la almohada.  
-Primero como Lady bug y ahora como Marinette, definitivamente me atrapó.  
-Te entiendo el camembert me hizo lo mismo.  
Ignorando a su amigo se dio vuelta en su cama pensando en como seria su relación con su amiga a partir de ahora...  
¿Fin?

.

Hoy quiero generar intriga ¡Mua ja ja!  
Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen lo que escribo y mucho más a los que comentan.  
Volveré... 


End file.
